Rock My Heart Out
by DEViLiSH WEiRDO
Summary: Inuyasha is the lead guitarist, and lead vocals of a rock band called Double AA Batteries. He's got the passion, the right look, great lyrics, but one thing that he lacks is the girl. Not just any girl, but the girl. FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Just Friends

**Rock My Heart Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these songs.**

**Summary: **Inuyasha is the lead guitarist, and lead vocals of a rock band called **Double AA Batteries**. He's got the passion, the right look, great lyrics, but one thing that he lacks is _the girl_. Not just any girl, but _the girl_. But one thing that he doesn't realize is that the perfect girl is standing right in front of him without him even knowing. And with the problems in the band going on, time just never seems to be on his side. And when he starts to realize that he has feelings for her as well, it might too late...

**Chapter One:**

**Just Friends**

_**Flashback**_

_There; lying under a Cherry Blossom tree, was a young girl about the age of 6; hugging her toy bear as she relaxed with the breeze. She had chocolate brown eyes, with extremely LONG raven hair "Today is a nice day, Mr. Bear," she said to her teddy bear. "What's that? You want a Sakura petal? Ok, Mr. Bear! I'll get it for you." she stated. The young girl placed her teddy bear on the grass, and began to climb up the tree. "I'm almost there," but when she finally got to the top of the tree, she heard voices. "Look at that dirty teddy bear over there!" one kid said. "It's so old. Hey! Let's throw it around." another kid said. The kids approached the teddy bear. "Hey! That's my teddy bear!" exclaimed the long raven haired young girl. The kids laughed. "Well, if it isn't little Kagome. The new girl who just moved here from Okinawa. How ya like it so far in Tokyo?" sneered the tallest kid of the bunch. He looked about 8. He had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. "Shut up, Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed. He smirked. He grabbed the teddy bear. "So, this old piece of junk is yours? Ha-ha, I'll do you a favor and throw it out for you, how about that?"_

_Kagome hesitated, "S-Stop it! My brother gave that to me! Gimme it back!" she demanded; with her eyes starting to water. "Ha, your brother? He's probably dead by now." another kid sneered. "N-NO!" Kagome protested. "He's at war, fighting for the country!" "More like finding a death wish to me. But, alright, if you want your precious teddy bear, then come and get it." Kouga grinned. Kagome gulped. She knew how to climb a tree, but she didn't exactly know how to get back down by herself. "Come on, Kagome. Ya scared?" he continued to toy with her. "No!" she protested once more. She placed one foot on a branch, and slowly made her way down. But someone threw a rock at her; which made her slip and fall. It was a pretty nasty fall. Kagome looked at her palms. "B-Blood!" she screamed. The other kids laughed. Kouga ripped the bear's arm out. "Here ya go." he said, and then gave it back to her, well, **threw **it back to her. Kagome was red with rage, embarrassment, and pain. She scratched him with her sharp nails. "AH!" Kouga screeched. He slapped her across the face. Kagome closed her eyes tightly; praying that these kids would leave her alone. "You stupid little wench! You'll pay for that!" as he raised his hand in the air; getting ready to slap her once more, he suddenly felt his body fly back. "Who-" before he could finish, he felt a foot choke his neck. "You worthless coward!" said the boy who tackled him._

_"How could you do that to a little girl!" he choked him harder. Kagome scanned the kid from head to toe. He was unique. He had long silver hair with amber eyes. Not to mention cute little puppy dog ears. He was probably the same age as Kouga. "W-Who the hell are you?" Kouga asked, still having a hard time to breathe. "Inuyasha, and remember that name!" he finallly removed his foot from his throat. Kouga grasped for air. "Now get out you pathetic cowards! Pick on someone your own size!" and with that, they all scattered like flies. He took 5 minutes to catch his breath. He turned to Kagome. "You alright?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, if those kids ever pick on you again, then come to me alright? I'll kick their asses for you." he smiled sincerely. Kagome laughed and nodded. "Hai!" Inuyasha pinched her cheeks. "You're too adorable. So what's your name kid?" he asked. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." she answered. "Well, my name is Inuyasha Taisho. I live on 6041, Sacred ave. Whenever you need me because someone is picking on you, or just to hang out, then you can find me at that address, OK? I have to go, but it's nice meeting you, Kagome. Bye." and with that, he went his separate way. Kagome could only stare. She turned red, 'He's cute.' she giggled and grabbed her teddy bear. "Aw, Mr. Bear. Look at what they did. I guess I gotta tell mom to sew you back up." she said to herself. She smiled and walked home. '6041, Sacred ave...' _she repeated continuously inside her head.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha practice with his band. 10 years passed, and their friendship grew stronger every time. Inuyasha kept his word, and was always there when she needed him. In the past 10 years, everything changed ever since she met Inuyasha. Kagome has changed as well. She grew taller (obviously), her hair grew longer; about all the way to her knees, but that wasn't all that changed. Kagome's whole entire body change of course. She had the right curves, nice full lips, cute little dimples, and surprisingly, not once have she broke out with zits, pimples, or anything. Inuyasha has helped her out with so much. Helped her find pride, courage, and a really good friend. And in those 10 years, not once has she not loved Inuyasha. She's always loved him, ever since that day they met; she couldn't stop thinking of him. Inuyasha turned his way to Kagome, he smirked. She smiled. And that was how it was. She took a deep breath. _'If only he felt the same way' _she thought.

_"When all you gotta keep it strong, move along; move along, like I know ya do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through, move along..."_

And with that last line, the song ended...

Kagome clapped. "So, what do you think 'Gome? Good?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome put two thumbs up. "Not good, but awesome!" she smiled. "Yea, yea, I know I am." Miroku said. Kagome smiled. "Yes, yes, Miroku. You're awesome too." Miroku took a bow. "Your drumming has really advanced over the years. I'm impressed. Same thing with you Hiten." she turned to Hiten. "You're an awesome guitarist. I know you've only joined the band for only a month, but you really sound pro." she complimented. Hiten didn't answer, or made any emotions or movements for that matter. He was sort of the shy, quiet, and mysterious guy in the band, and girls loved that about him. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Yea, but not better than me." Inuyasha smirked. "Oh, feeling cocky much." Kagome smirked. "Damn straight." he said as he played a guitar solo. "Hey, look at that hottie right there!" Miroku said. "And that one! Can't forget that chick over there. Hotties everywhere!" he drooled. "Yea, they're _alright_. But nothing special." Inuyasha said dully. Miroku gasped. "Dude, you've been single for 3 years! Pick one already! You're making men look bad." he said. Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "You have to find _the girl_. Not just any girl, but _the perfect girl_. Love takes time my dear friend." he said. Miroku's face turned sour. Kagome could only sigh and hold her tears in. _'Yea, love takes time... but when will it be my time...' _Miroku turned to look at Kagome. He was Inuyasha's best friend ever since... well, forever. And if it's one thing that he knows for certain, is that Kagome loves him. He could see through it. He could only sigh. He whispered to Kagome, "Don't worry, remember what we've talked about last night. I'll try to hook you guys up." he winked. Kagome nodded slowly with her pathetic lustful look. "Oh yea, don't worry. You don't look _that _pathetic." he joked. Kagome smiled and punched him playfully.

_**Flashback**_

_"I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..."_

_Everyone clapped at the performance._

_"Thank you! Don't forget to buy our CD's when we get famous! WHOOO! **Double AA Batteries **baby! Don't forget our name!" Inuyasha burst in joy as he got through with another successful show. The band bowed and left the stage. Already there were screaming fans. "Oh, Inuyasha! May I get your autograph!" a crazed fan girl yelled. "Me too!" yelled another. "Sign here!" and soon, a lot more of those came. And one even yelled out, "Can you sign my boobs?" Inuyasha laughed at all his fan girls. "Ladies, one at a time." he chuckled._

_Kagome could only grimace and watch. "You like him, don't ya?" Miroku asked in more of a statement than a question. Kagome's cheeks turned a rosy red. "M-Me! And Inuyasha! N-No way!" she stuttered. Miroku could only laugh humorously. "It's so obvious Kagome. Come on, I've known you for almost as long as I've known Inuyasha. If it's one thing I know, it's that you have a little thing for him." Miroku said. "N-No I don't!" she protested. Miroku looked her right in the eye. "Ok, then. Look into my eyes, and tell me that you don't like him more than a friend." he stated firmly. Kagome sighed and turn away. "Is it that obvious?" he asked as she sat down. Miroku smiled and patted her back. "To other people, no. But to me, a definite yes." he sat down besides her. "But, he doesn't even notice me Miroku. Not even once." Kagome could feel her eyes beginning to water as she thought about it. Miroku took a deep breath. "Inuyasha has always loved you, but sometimes he's unfaithful to himself. Sometimes, it's hard to a man to see what's right in front of him. I know that Inuyasha loves you. Otherwise, you guys wouldn't be this close right now." he tried to explain. "Yea, but it doesn't seem that way..." she said lustfully as she stared at Inuyasha._

_"Kagome. Has Inuyasha, has he ONCE, checked out another girl?" Miroku asked sternly. "N-No..." Kagome answered hesitantly. "So there's hope Kagome. You and Inuyasha are like this!" Miroku said as he expanded his arm length. Kagome laughed. "Yea, I guess you're right. I do have hope. I mean, what's the odds of him picking a girl that he's just met in replace of a girl he's known for a long time." she turned to Miroku, tears streaming down her eyes. "Miroku, even though you're a pervert, a weirdo, a-" "Eh, can we get to the point here..." he interrupted, with a sweat drop, anime style. Kagome laughed and hugged him. "Even though you may act all weird or perverted or whatever, you're an awesome friend! And I love you to death like a brother!" and that was when tears burst out. "Yea, me too, 'Gome. Me too." he replied as he hugged her back. "And someday, you'll find a girl who likes you for you, and who can deal with you're perverted-ness." she said. Miroku put her in a head lock. "Say daddy!" he joked. "No!" she laughed. And they ended up having a girl talk and laugh about things. But they weren't aware of a shadowed figure hidden behind the equipment; listening to every word from word. "Kagome..." the mysterious man whispered. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Miroku went up to Inuyasha and whispered, "Well, do you ever consider the perfect girl is standing right in front of you" Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face. "You! Aw nah, hell nah! Never!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku punched him. "No, you idiot!" he hissed. Inuyasha laughed. "...Kagome."

There were an awkward silence.

Inuyasha couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Kagome and I? A perfect match? No way! We're **just friends!**" Miroku slapped his forehead and turned to Kagome. She kept a straight face, but inside, she was dying of embarrassment, and drowning in her tears.

_"Just friends!"_

_"Just friends!"_

_"Just friends!"_

... those words, repeated nonstop in her head. Those 2 words stated everything. "Just... _friends_." she whispered softly to herself.

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? hope ya like and I'll try to update soon. -shivers- I'm ready for the flames...**


	2. Friday Night

**Rock My Heart Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these songs.**

**Summary: **Inuyasha is the lead guitarist, and lead vocals of a rock band called **Double AA Batteries**. He's got the passion, the right look, great lyrics, but one thing that he lacks is _the girl_. Not just any girl, but _the girl_. But one thing that he doesn't realize is that the perfect girl is standing right in front of him without him even knowing. And with the problems in the band going on, time just never seems to be on his side. And when he starts to realize that he has feelings for her as well, it might too late...

**Chapter Two:**

**Friday Night**

It was now Friday, 2 days after the _just friends _incident. Everyone was in Inuyasha's car as they made their way to the club. Everyone were in their band _uniform_; as I say it, because they just finished another show at the **Shanghai Center**, on 540 Chestnut ave. so there was no time to change because the club wasn't too far from the center. Inuyasha had on black short sleeves t-shirt that said "**Double AA Batteries: Generate Your Soul**" labeled on it; which was a custom design made by Inuyasha himself, in yellow graffiti letters. He had baggy black, bondage pants, with "**AA**" letters labeled on his pants in yellow letters. He wore black tinted shades with a black and yellow loose tie. Miroku wore almost the same thing, but his shirt was long sleeves, and it said, "**Double AA Batteries: Recharged**", but his pants were the same. Kagome wore a white shirt that said the same thing as Miroku's, but just in black letters. She wore a black jean jacket over it, and she wore black Capri's that had yellow lines coming down from the sides. Everyone was creative, so they usually designed their own clothes. Since, after all, she usually traveled with them, let's just say that she was apart of the band too. Kagome brought her best friend Sango, and obviously Miroku tried to put moves on her. But I guess he didn't know that she was hard to get, so...

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she punched Miroku in the face. Miroku fell back on his seat, with swirls in his eyes, anime style. Everyone laughed. "Speaking of the club, where's Hiten?" Kagome asked. "Isn't he coming?" "Didn't Miroku tell you? Hiten works at the club that we're going to. He's the DJ." Inuyasha replied. Kagome let out an _"Ohhh" _after that, the whole drive became silent. Sango tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Well, what is the name of the club?" she asked, breaking the silence. "RED MiX." Miroku replied. He hands slid behind Sango and grabbed her ass, and before you knew it, another "HENTAI!" was heard.

When they finally arrived at the club, everyone was in awe to how big the club was, and that's just looking at half of it. Not only was the club huge, but the line was packed with people. You could see everything. From fights to bitch fights, from bitch fights to street fights. Drunken men walking out and people getting arrested for under age drinking. Kagome was the most stunned, scared, yet excited because she's never been to a club and it was so... overwhelming. Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's expression. "So, I take it that you've never been to a club before, have you?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head dumbfounded. He laughed. "Shocked huh? Well, clubs are like this. You'll get use to it. Just don't get yourself into trouble because things could get nasty." Kagome shrugged. "What are we waiting for? Come on!" Sango yelled as she dragged Kagome's arm. Sango dragged Kagome's arm, she grabbed Inuyasha's arm, he grabbed Miroku's arm, and he grabbed a random girl's... uh, well... let's just say he touched her in the wrong place.

Anyways, they waited in the long, long, LONG line. They weren't even half way through. They thought that Friday night was going to be full of fun, but something just had to come along, or someone to be exact, just had to come and ruin it for them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't dog breath." scoffed a familiar voice. Inuyasha turned to see the person who mocked him. "Who the fuck is you?" he asked. The person laughed. "I see that you don't remember me." Inuyasha, as well as everyone else, watched as the person pulled up his sleeve to reveal the scars on his right arm. It wasn't just ordinary scars, but if you look carefully, the scars made a letter, and the letter was, "I." the person stated firmly. "Remember me now..." Inuyasha could only stare; he couldn't quite point out who this mysterious person was. He seemed familiar. The scars seemed familiar. Kagome's eyes widened, with both fear and shock.

"Kouga..." she whispered softly. "Who?" Miroku asked. "I-It's Kouga." Kagome stated hesitantly. Miroku's eyes widened. Kouga grinned. "Kagome, nice to see that you remember me, unlike dog breath over there." he added some venom to _dog breath_. "Kouga! You coward! Why are you here!" Inuyasha yelled as he gritted his teeth. Kouga laughed. "It's Friday night. I'm here to party, what else." Inuyasha felt kind of foolish asking that question. "This letter marked everything. You and I were meant to be rivals until death." Kouga said. Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve, and it revealed scars as well. If you looked carefully, his scars made a letter too. "K." he stated...

_**Flashback**_

_12 year old Kagome grasped for air as she played Dance Dance Revolution. The song "Freckles" ended (song from Samurai X) and everyone clapped. Kagome was a DDR expert. She was only 12, but she was already playing on Heavy. Someone handed her a bottle of water. She didn't even bother drinking proper. She just gulped it down and poured it on herself. "You look hot when you sweat." the person smirked. Kagome turned to see Kouga. "Mmm, refreshing isn't it." he said. Kagome gritted her teeth and walked away from the DDR machine. Kouga followed her. "Come on 'Gome. Are you gonna keep a grudge against me until we grow old and die? I know I was a jerk, but let me apologize." he said. Kagome turned to face him. He smiled sincerely, but she could see through his act. "Number one, only **friends **can call me 'Gome! And number two, I hate you to death and I will never become friends with you!" she yelled. Kouga grabbed her by the arm. "Aw, come on **Kagome**. Lighten up would ya." he grabbed her even harder. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed as she fought back. "Hey!" came a familiar voice. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Dog breath!" Kouga yelled. He let go of Kagome and made his way to Inuyasha._

_"You freak! Have anything better to do than to harass her!" Inuyasha said as he glared daggers at him. "When will you leave her alone. You must be desperate." Kouga grimaced. "And what are you, her boyfriend or something?" he mocked. Inuyasha pushed him. "We're **just friends! **But she's like a sister to me!" and with that, he jumped on Kouga and that was when the fight began. Surprisingly, it became a street fight! (this took place outside) Both of them were beating the crap outta each other. "Stop!" Kagome yelled. Blood flew everywhere. "You and I are mortal enemies! I'll kill you!" Kouga exclaimed as he choked Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed. "Ya think, Sherlock!" he punched Kouga in the face. Kagome went to get security. 5 minutes later, the fight was broken up by **8 security officers! **By that time, everyone was watching._

_"Get off me!" Kouga yelled. "Imma kill him!"_

_Inuyasha spit in his face. Kouga lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha lunged at him. "Come on! I'm right here am I not! Kill me! And if I don't die, then imma just get back up and murder you!" he scoffed. Kouga scratched Inuyasha in the arm; leaving fatal scars. "K! Now you'll never forget that you and I are born rivals!" Inuyasha did the same. "I! Right back at ya, ya fag!" he yelled. Kagome screamed. "Stop the madness!" and that was when she fainted. "'Gome!" Inuyasha called. Kouga laughed, mockingly. "This would of never happened if you would just mind your own business. You just had to be the hero 6 years ago!" he yelled. Inuyasha lunged at him, but was held back by 4 officers. Kouga laughed and walked away; being escorted out with 4 officers. "You better remember me, mutt! Because I won't forget you!" he called._

_Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Kouga..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Inuyasha punched Kouga in the face as he thought about the flashback. Suddenly, a group of security guards came lunging at him. "What the-" "Surprised?" Kouga interrupted. He continued to laugh. "Mr. Ookami, what should we do with him." a security officer asked. Kagome was shocked. "Mr.?" she asked. "Yes, Mr. Ookami. You see, I own this place." he stated as he watched the surprising faces. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are. But whoever messes with my friends, have to answer to me!" Sango said. She glared at him. Kouga looked a little intimidated, but kept his cool. "Heh, well don't think that you'll be getting into _my _club then." he said. "Unless..." he looked at both Sango and Kagome. "I can get some _oral persuasions_." he grinned. Both Kagome and Sango slapped him. "Well, we're not leaving until we get our friend." Kagome said. "He works here." Kouga raised his eyebrow. "And who is your friend, _sexy _'Gome?" he teased. "His name is-" before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Kouga. "Hey, meet my **brother **Hiten." he said as he grabbed his brother from out of the blue. Everyone gasped. Hiten kept a straight face. "Now, who is your friend?" Kouga asked again. "H-Hiten..." she whispered slowly, and softly. Her words faded in the air.

-------------

------------------------

---------------------------------

------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

------------------------

-------------

------------------------

---------------------------------

------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

------------------------

**A/N: You thought that was a cliff didn't you? XD but hey, I'm not _that _evil. The story shall go on. **

Her words faded in the air. "He's your brother, Hiten?" Miroku asked. "Yep. He's my brother. Full, blood brother." Kouga said. "What, you know him?" he asked. Inuyasha could only glared at Hiten's presence. "No, but I thought I did." Hiten still had a straight face. He didn't really care. "Can I leave now?" he asked dully. Then he walked away. "I told you everything! I had your back! I treated you like a brother, and even though you act cold to everyone, I still had your back because I thought you were an awesome guitarist and a straight up person! And alls I got in return was a stupid _can I leave now_?" Inuyasha called out. "You trader! You said you wouldn't leave anything out! At the band interview, I asked you if you had a brother or sister and you said NO!" his veins were popping by the second. Hiten just continued to walk away. "You're out of the band!" he exclaimed. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called. Inuyasha just stared as Hiten continued to ignore him. Kagome shook her head. "Hiten..." "Let go!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga told his guards to let him go. Inuyasha punched the hard brick wall. It made a crack and his fist was bleeding. He grabbed the car keys from Miroku and went in the car. Everyone just stood in silence. "Are you coming!" Inuyasha called. Miroku, Kagome, and Sango quickly went inside the car. Inuyasha put up the middle finger and then stepped on the pedal. Kouga smirked. "Dog breath..." he went back inside his club.

"Hiten.. how could you." Kagome whispered softly, and somehow, he heard it.

Hiten stood at his DJ booth. "SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW!" he yelled into the mic, and then he played a really loud track. Kouga looked at his brother. "Hmmm..." he grinned. Kouga signaled Hiten to come over. Hiten just turned his head away. Kouga threw a glass at him. Hiten stared at his brother. Kouga shrugged a _"You should of came" _shrug. Hiten sighed and took off his headphones. He went up to Kouga. "I got something I want you to do for me." he said. "What?" Hiten asked. "I'll tell you in private." Kouga said as he walked into the private sound proof room. "I want you to kidnap someone." he said. Hiten looked at Kouga suspiciously. "Who?" he asked. "Kagome." Kouga stated. Hiten's eyes widened. "No!" he protested. Kouga glared at Hiten. "You dare refuse me?" Hiten turned away. Kouga grabbed Hiten by the neck. "Listen here, _dear brother_. I already killed Risa. Don't make me kill another one. Because I know you like Kagome." he threatened. Hiten gritted his teeth. "What do you want with her?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "Nothing much, just childhood friends. I won't do anything to her. I swear." Kouga replied as he let go of his brother. Hiten grasped for air. "So, are you gonna do it?" Kouga asked strictly, grabbing a hold of a knife. Hiten turned away. There was a silence.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you better not harm her. And if I find out the next day that she's dead, I'll murder you!" Hiten yelled as he stormed out. Kouga couldn't help but laugh.

"Poor, Hiten. I would never think to kill poor 'Gome, or even harm her. But, I never said anything about rape..." he paused. "Oh wait, raping her _is _harming her." he laughed humorously at himself. "...but who says I'm a fair person. Ha-ha, I crack myself up..." he left the sound proof room and began to party. After all, it was a **Friday night.**

**A/N: Yay, I'm so glad that people liked my first chapter! And I tried to put somedetail with what they're wearing and where they performed. Well, sorry for such a long update. I went to summer camp and I tried to update before I left on the 23rd of June but FanFiction had a glitch so I couldn't. Well, summer camp was so much fun, but now I'm back and ready to write some more. Love ya **


End file.
